


Happenings

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Friendship/Love, Non-Canon Relationship, Platonic Life Partners, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna's thoughts as she breaks the mirror of twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenings

"...See you later." 

Midna couldn't help the tear that rolled own her cheek. The single, golden tear that was a sign of what she could do. What she had to do. What she was being _forced_ to do. It was the coldest tear she had ever felt, like ice rolling down her face. She looked hard into Zelda's beautiful eyes. Those stunning, stunning blue eyes. Gray and blue and dark and light and everything and _god_ they were perfect. 

It was going to be the last time she would ever look into princess Zelda's eyes, because this tear represented what she would have to do. She looked to Link for a second, because she had gone through _so much_ with that stupid, stupid heroic idiot and she cared more about him then she wanted to admit. They had gone all over Hyrule- across the world, even, to save the kingdom. To save Zelda.

God, _Zelda_! 

Midna wasn't quite sure what she would do without that sandy brown and blond-haired princess. Without this new world of light that she had both grown to love, even though she hated this world more than anything else besides Zant himself and the very essence of Ganondorf. She wasn't sure what she would do without the adventures she had with Link, or living without riding on top of that furry wolf she had learned to love. 

But, for the most part, it was Zelda. Zelda who had saved her time and time again, even when she had fallen so low. Zelda who had given her everything she had when Midna had done nothing to deserve it. 

Zelda who she had fallen in love with. Zelda, Zelda, Zelda.

And yet... it was what had to happen. Midna had to throw it into the mirror, step into the portal, return to the Twilight realm alone, and continue on in her life. There was no possible way of securing the safety of Hyrule from the Twili unless the mirror was destroyed. It had to be done.

_Do it for her. Do it for her._

She finally gave the tear a little push as it floated away from her face. She sadly shoved it towards the mirror and ran up the steps, trying to ignore the look of confused pain that was set in Zelda's expression.

There were seconds left before the portal would be closed. Seconds.

Midna turned and looked at a horrified Zelda and Link, smiling sadly as she did. 

No, this was the end. 

She felt half her body drifting into the portal. Less than seconds. Quarters of eighths of a second. That was all the time she had left to do anything she wanted to do before she left forever. Before she never saw her friends again. Before everything was over.

And all she wanted to do was to look into Zelda's eyes. 

That's all she wanted.


End file.
